Perfect Date?
by hpalabay
Summary: A week after Syaoran came back to Japan, he asked Sakura to go out with him. With Syaoran and Sakura being lovey-dovey together, Tomoyo recording everything from the start and a 'Special Someone'…uhh just tagging along  ? .  Will this turn out successful?


**Just so you guys know, this is a request from my friend; let's hide her by the name Nesmae_Love. This'll be my first time writing a fan fiction of Card Captor Sakura. I'll be needing lots of reviews and such for future references, please include suggestions too. **

**Explanation: **This was set a few years after the ending of the Card Captor Sakura Series. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Mr. Someone are now 14 while Touya and Yukito are 19.

**Summary:** A week after Syaoran came back to Japan, he asked Sakura to go out with him. With Syaoran and Sakura being lovey-dovey together, Tomoyo recording everything from the start and a 'Special Someone'…uhh just tagging along (?). Will this turn out successful or will disaster outrun the better of them?

**WARNING: **SHOWS OOC-ness which may or may not be good to the eyes of the readers. Just please bear with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime of Card Captor Sakura but I, hpalabay, do own this story's STORYLINE!...Yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Date?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>SAKURA AND SYAORAN<span>

Sakura ran towards Tomoeda Amusement Park. _I'm late! I'm late!_

It all started half a week ago, when Sakura and Syaoran were walking home after school. They were nearly at Sakura's house when Syaoran stopped all of a sudden. He was fidgeting with his bag.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"

"Um…A-are you free on Saturday?" He was stuttering nervously.

"Saturday…hhmmm…Yes, I'm free on Saturday. Why?"

"I-I was wondering if you w-would like to g-go on a d-d-date with me?" Syaoran was flushing pink as he asked her.

Sakura's face brightened because this'll be the first time he would ask her to a date since after they confessed to each other, which was way back then and Syaoran was busy in Hong Kong and such.

"Yes! Where would it be?"

"How about we go to Tomoeda Amusement Park? And we meet at 10 in the morning?"

"Okay, I'll be counting on it."

And that explains why Sakura is running towards the amusement park. Soon after, Sakura saw Syaoran standing in front of the amusement park. He was wearing a jacket, a shirt inside, slim jeans and branded sneakers.

"Syaoran!" she called out as she ran towards him. The said boy turned to where the voice came from, and saw Sakura not far from him: she was wearing a white dress laced with pink ribbons at the waist; he jogged towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he saw her catching her breath, "Why don't we sit down and rest." They sat on a bench near to them.

"I'm sorry I was late!" she apologized sincerely.

"It's fine, I just got here not too long ago."

TOMOYO AND SOMEONE (**A/N: **Read to know who's that 'someone'. XD)

_OH MAH GAWD! _Tomoyo squealed in her head cupping her cheeks as she recorded the scene from behind the bush. _This is so FLUFFY! _Tomoyo was distracted from her mind-squeals as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to glare at whoever distracted her thoughts only to find out it was Eriol with a charming and dreamy smile enough to make any girl melt. She blushed as she realized that her face was only inches from his.

"What are you spying at?" asked Eriol.

"Nothing, just checking on Sakura."

"Really? But aren't they on a date?"

"Well… I'm filming Sakura on her date with Syaoran. I just can't miss this big opportunity." Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

"Okay, I still think it's spying. Anyway, let me come with you. I want to see my cute descendant in his date." Eriol's eyes glint with mischievous intentions, "But we should hurry they're starting to move." He pointed at the couple.

"Oh, right, sorry." Tomoyo stood and dusted her skirt. Eriol waited for her like a fine gentleman. And as soon as she was done fixing herself they went on to follow the said couple. They sneakily followed from behind.

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

"Where do you want to ride?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Hhhmmm…" She looked around and soon spotted the Roller Coaster. "Ah! That one, why don't we try that." And pointed at it.

Before Syaoran could even respond Sakura dragged him to the line.

"Please sit back and enjoy the ride." Said the man in charge of the ride. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the very front of the coaster while Tomoyo and Eriol sat two seats behind. As the ride slowly went its way up through the steep climb, Syaoran and Eriol sank deeper in their seats and gripped tighter on the safety bars, their muscles tensing as they waited for the sheer drop. Quite the opposite of the boys, the girls , Sakura and Tomoyo, seemed even thrilled to have a chance to ride a roller coaster as high as the sky could have been. And now the long awaited sheer drop was fully blasted on by the coaster as it sped off to curves and loops. Syaoran tightly shut his eyes and forced back his screams, same goes for Eriol who was covering his mouth all throughout the ride.

"Hahahahaha! That was fun!" Sakura chirped as soon as they got off the ride.

"Aauugh…Sakura…" Syaoran covered his mouth.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura was worried for real.

Syaoran's other arm quickly clutched his abdomen while the other still covering his mouth, "Excuse me for a while!" and he rushed towards the nearest restroom. It was very thoughtful of the person who designed the amusement park to have placed a restroom beside the Roller Coaster, unlike the other amusement parks which will make your head spin first before you could even find one, not to say the long line you have wait in before you can do your business. This amusement park is, in fact, one of the best amusement parks in Japan. Because it has outstanding facilities, maintenance, staffs, rides and restrooms in nearly every corner.

And now back to the story! Sakura hurriedly followed Syaoran only stopping when she realized that she was just a meter away from the men's restroom. She turned away and decided to wait for him at a nearby bench, although she didn't notice a familiar dark haired boy passed by her and a suspicious girl walking behind him.

TOMOYO AND ERIOL

Just after they got off the ride, Eriol was all pale, giddy, staggering and couldn't even stand still without any support. He was leaning on pole as he tried to force back his undigested breakfast back into his stomach (**A/N:** That is really gross.).

"Eriol! W-what's wrong?...Eriol?" Tomoyo said. But instead of answering her he said, "Pardon me! Please!" and swiftly made his way to the restroom. He accidentally bumped on a guy (Sayoran) who quickly responded a "Sorry.". Both of them were too busy to recognize each other. As soon as Eriol found a cubicle he locked himself in and barfed out.

Sakura's been waiting impatiently for minutes already. Then after a while Syaoran showed up followed by Eriol who quickly went to a nearby bush where Tomoyo was signaling him to hide.

"I never thought you would throw up after a roller coaster ride." Sakura laughed as Syaoran blushed in embarrassment. Tomoyo couldn't hold back her giggles while filming Sakura.

"Yeah, that was also unexpected of you, Eriol." Tomoyo teased Eriol which made him blush too. "Oh, look! Sakura's going." Tomoyo exclaimed and stood to follow Sakura.

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

"This café seems nice and cozy." Syaoran said as they sat at the table just outside the café.

"Yeah, and the weather is nice too" Sakura agreed while browsing at the menu.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat a few tables away from Sakura and Syaoran.

Soon after a waiter came, "May I know what you'd like to order?" he said politely.

"We'd like…vanilla shake and banana split!" she raised her head to look at the waiter—"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran also looked up in surprise.

"Eh? Sakura? So this is where you've been." Touya said, "And you also brought the brat with you." He glared at Syaoran who also glared back at him.

"Ah, Tomoyo!" Yukito waved at them as he spotted Tomoyo.

"Huuush!"

"Eh?" Yukito tilted his head in wonder.

Tomoyo gestured Yukito to come closer, "We're spying Sakura on her date!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly.

"I just tagged along." Eriol smiled.

Yukito gave out an "Oh!" before chuckling, "Good luck!" he said and then took their order.

On the other hand, Touya and Syaoran are having their intense glaring contest. "So this is your new part-time job?" Sakura asked her brother chuckling a little as she watched their silly contest.

"Yeah." Touya replied without taking his eyes off Syaoran.

"Touya." Yukito called out to him as he came closer to Sakura's table.

"Ah, it's Yuki." Touya said finally taking his eyes off Syaoran.

"The manager is calling you."

"Okay. I'll be going now. Hey, Yuki, be careful, okay?" Touya reminded him.

"Uhm…sure…" Yukito replied blushing when Touya left. (**A/N: **Sorry but a hint of Touya x Yukito couldn't hurt, right?)

"Yukito! You're also working here?" Sakura asked after seeing Yukito.

"Yeah." Yukito nodded.

After minutes of chatting Touya finally called Yukito for work.

TOMOYO AND ERIOL

"You're also here." Touya said as he passed by Tomoyo's table, "But why so far away?"

"We're spying Sakura on her date!" Tomoyo chuckled.

"Okay."

"Touya, manager said we'll be closing soon so." Yukito called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting but I think we shall be leaving soon." Eriol said pointing at Sakura and Syaoran who were readying themselves to go already.

"We'll pay the bill now, please." Tomoyo requested.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Touya said.

"I'll hand Sakura and Syaoran's bill." Yukito said and went away.

Soon after the two groups were seen leaving the café satisfied.

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

"Hey, Sakura, why don't we try the Haunted house? But if you're scared I understand." Syaoran offered but Sakura was slightly offended and so she gathered up her courage and said, "Sure, why not."

They enetered the Haunted house and as soon as Sakura heared a loud banging sound she screamed and hugged Syaoran's arm, which made Syaoran blush in the dark. Tomoyo's camera has a night vision in it so they were able to see the scene. Tomoyo and Eriol were amused at the rare sight in front of them and how romantic it was. Tomoyo also couldn't stop noticing Sakura's grasp on Syaoran's arm tightens whenever she gets scared. Tomoyo wrapped her free arm around Eriol's and silently but excitedly squealed, "This is so cute!", as she stared at the couple ahead.

Eriol looked away, his face beat red from blushing, "Yeah, it is.", agreeing with Tomoyo but with a different thought in mind. They successfully got through the Haunted house. Sakura and Syaoran sat by a nearby bench, Sakura still scared, while Tomoyo and Eriol hid again behind a stall.

"Look." Tomoyo tugged on Eriol's jacket and pointed at a cotton candy stall, "Hold this and keep filming." She ordered at Eriol who in return saluted her. "Roger."

Tomoyo pulled out her hat from her handy-dandy… bag! And put it on her head, she pulled the hat unto her face so that it's covering until her eyebrows. She made her way to the said stall seeing only two cotton candies left she bought one and purposely and slowly made her way in front of Syaoran and Sakura while holding out the cotton candy like a proud kid who has bought something for the first time.

_Come on, come on! Notice this cotton candy. _Tomoyo was becoming impatient when Syaoran looked up and really noticed the cotton candy (but not Tomoyo).

"Sakura, could you wait here for a bit?" Syaoran asked.

"Uhm…sure." She has already calmed down a bit when Syaoran left her. Syaoran went to the direction where Tomoyo got the cotton candy.

"My plan is working." Tomoyo smirk as she took a bite at the cotton candy returning to stall where they hid themselves. Eriol, still filming, moved closer to Tomoyo and took a bit at the cotton candy.

"Mmm! It's yummy." Eriol said after licking his lips. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush as his face was only inches away with the cotton candy between them.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was buying cotton candies. "Two cotton candies, please." Syaoran said as he took out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Sorry, boy. But there's only one left. Is that okay with you?" The vendor said as he showed the cotton candy.

_Well I guess we can just share._ Syaoran thought. "Sure, I'll take it."

"Here you go, lad." The vendor handed the cotton candy and Syaoran gave the money.

Everything was really going according to Tomoyo's plan. She has also filmed everything from the start.

"Sorry, there's only one left." Syaoran sat beside Sakura and handed her the cotton candy. "Here, for you."

"Thank you." Sakura accepted it and took a piece, "It's delicious!"

"Really?" He took a piece too and ate it, "Yeah, it is." They sat there for a while as they finished their cotton candy.

"Ah! Syaoran, let's ride the Ferris wheel next." Her face brightened up as she pointed on towards the Ferris wheel.

TOMOYO AND ERIOL

Syaoran stood and gestured at Sakura to hold his hand, "Of course.", he beamed at her.

Sakura happily accepted his hand as they made their way to the said ride.

"Her...her...her knight in shining armor!" Tomoyo was cupping her cheek with her free hand, she was emitting a shining aura together with sparkling eyes as she looked at the sky dreaming.

Eriol on the other hand was smiling, his usual smile, as he waited for her to return to reality...which wouldn't actually happen. Sighing, he used the only method useful for retrieving the girl from being eaten away by the alluring 'Sakura-lovey-dovey-Syaoran' fantasies.

"Tomoyo, you'll miss the chance to video their romantic moment."

In a blink of an eye, Tomoyo was on her feet and soon marching over the short line by the Ferris wheel followed by Eriol.

"Please relax and enjoy the view." The employee said as he closed the door.

"Oh noes! I won't be able to record their romantic time!" Tomoyo said sullenly.

"Tomoyo why don't you relax just for this time." Eriol pulled her towards the next cart.

"*sigh*...I guess you're right."

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

"Here put this on." Syaoran took off his jacket and covered Sakura with it.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she leaned closer to Syaoran for warmth. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder as he felt her leaned closer to him.

TOMOYO AND ERIOL

Tomoyo looked out at the window and saw the city bursting with lights, shining ever so brightly. "It's beautiful." she said in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Eriol has never been in deep thought for this entire time. _I must do it now, now's the only perfect chance I'll be getting._, it seems as though he's been debating with himself. He gathered his courage and called, "Tomoyo." in a serious tone.

Tomoyo was rather surprised at the formal approach, "w-What is it?"

Eriol couldn't stop blushing and looked away as he tried to find the right words.

"I'd like to tell you this since this might be the perfect time."

He knelt on one knee, held Tomoyo's hand and looked at her eyes. (**A/N: **Geez, Eriol! /blush/ you're such a LADY-KILLER!) The said girl couldn't stop blushing as her eyes locked together with the man holding her hand.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this and now seems like it." he took a deep breath, "I really like you, Tomoyo."

He lowered his head so that his lips touched the upper part of Tomoyo's hand, and gently kissed it.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I –." Tomoyo stuttered turning beat red.

Eriol looked at her considerately, "It's better to turn me down than force yourself-"

"It's not like that!" Tomoyo nearly shouted, "It's just that...I...uhm...I also like you...too...a lot." she said turning away as she felt so embarrassed after saying that.

* THE AWESOME TIME SKIP! *

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

Tomoyo and Eriol left their carriage/cart (Whatever you call those things at the Ferris wheel) hand-in-hand while romantically enjoying their time together.

Sakura froze, eyes wide in shock and gaping.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked in concern.

"Isn't that T-Tomoyo and Eriol?" she pointed.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked at the direction Sakura was pointing, "You're right, it is them!" he said in surprised.

"I-I'm so happy for them, they're so lovey-dovey together!"

"I should probably walk you home now. It's getting late."

Sakura looked at her watch, "Yeah, you're right. Touya will get mad."

They walked towards Sakura's house hand-in-hand. Both of them stopped as they reached the veranda.

"It was fun, really." Sakura said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Syaoran replied.

"Uhm...well, I think I should go inside now."

"Uh...yeah, sure."

"Oh, wait!" Sakura took off the jacket, "Your jacket."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

Sakura was about to go inside when Syaoran called back. "Uhm...Sakura."

Sakura turned, "What is it?"

"Wanna go again some time?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure. Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye!"

Sakura went inside then Syaoran walked home. Deep inside his heart was screaming "YES!"

-The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay that took so long to type. But what matters is that I finished this!


End file.
